The present invention relates generally to flat railcar assemblies and more particularly to a flat railcar work platform having a wheel assembly and a unique locking mechanism for positioning the platform.
In order to safely work on rail lines having an electrified third rail, workers normally must shut of the electricity being supplied to the third rail. In addition, work on rail lines in tunnels and requires workers to access portions of the tunnel out of their immediate reach. This can be inconvenient and time consuming because the switches to turn the electricity on and off are not always located close to the work area and because other equipment is required to reach certain portions of the tunnel.